Despite Who You Are
by Secret Saturn
Summary: What if Pikachu evolved? Would the bond between him and Ash be the same? Seek the answer inside!


Pokemon Mini's

Presents

"Despite Who You Are"

A/N: So, what if Pikachu evolved into Raichu? Would Ash and Pikachu's relationship be the same? Read on to find out!

"Great job Pikachu!" Ash congratulated his electric mouse, his best friend as he picked him up and twirled around him. Yet another great battle had caused him a win against another gym leader.

"Ash has a really good relationship with Pikachu." Iris concluded, studying Ash and Pikachu as the had their mini celebration.

"There's nothing like the sweet taste of the first recipe." Cilian added, hinting to Pikachu being Ash's first pokemon. "It's a beautiful masterpiece!"

Excited, Ash leaped for joy out of the gym, completing his final badge. He could hardly contain himself has people passing stopped and stared.

"Can we at least get out og the city first _before _you start acting like a kid?" Iris, annoyed, eyed him.

"You'd be excited too if you were to win a badge."

"Are you implying I can't win a badge?"

"I don't know, am I?"

Iris, got steaming hot mad, and Cilian stepped in. "Okay guys, no need to fight… wanna celebrate by getting something to eat?

"Yeah!" Ash excitedly yelled.

"Pika Pika!" Pikachu agreed.

"Fatso…"

"Why you-"

"Okay! Let's go!" Cilian said, pushing the querulous two down the street.

~ That night ~

"I'm beat!" Ash plopped down on his sleeping bag and closed his eyes,

"You had a very long day." Cilian chuckled to himself.

"Yeah… a great… day…" His last word trailed off as he fell asleep. Pikachu snuggled close to him and did the same.

Cilian smiled slightly as he laid down, Iris the same. It wasn't long until slept caught up to them.

"Good, they're asleep." The whisper of a not so stranger's voice hissed, and her mouth curled at the side of her lip.

"Now Pikachu will become even stronger and the boss will be please" the cat also grinned, watching over the heroes has they slept.

"Ready Jess?"

"Ready."

They threw the precious stone, as it flashed quickly from the light of the fire and hit the mouse. A great flash of light took over Pikachu's body. The tip of James's mouth curled and his eyes squinted.

"Now, we wait."

The birds chirped, as the sun began to peak over the purple majestic mountains in the distance. The cool crisp air blew upon his face, waking him up. His eyes twitched, and he began to stretch.

"Good Morning Pika- PIKACHU!" He stared at the now orange covered creature. His black and yellow oval ears now were small and pointed at the top and curled at the bottom. His front and back legs were slightly longer, and brown at the tips. His tail became long and thin, the lightning bolt shape at the very end, and his red cheeks turned yellow.

The Pokemon opened his eyes at the commotion, as Cilian and Iris jolted up.

"Raichu?" Raichu, surprised, jumped up, and ran to the edge of the stream they were near by.

"Wha-what did you do with Pikachu?" Ash demanded.

"Rai…Raichu!" Raichu exclaimed trying to explain he was Pikachu.

"I wanna know where my Pikachu is!"

Raichu had tears in his eyes, knowing Ash didn't know, and bounced away.

"Wait! Give me-" "Ash! That is Pikachu!"

Ash whorled around. "What do you mean? My Pikachu is a… Pikachu!"

"Think about it. There is no line of Pikachus in the Unova region. So maybe it's possible-" "No! Someone else brought him! To evolve him he needs a Thunderstone!" Ash had tears in his eyes by now, with Cilian looking down.

"I'm going to find Pikachu" He hissed and ran off.

"Wait a minute…"

"Mmmh?"

Cilian crouched down and picked up a peculiar stone.

"Could this be… It is!" He held it to the light, as Iris looked over.

"Somebody must've dropped it and Pikachu probably rolled on it." Iris suggested.

Cilian clenched the stone in his fist.

"Or threw it."

"Pikachu! Pikachu!" He frantically looked though the bushes. "The owner must have Pikachu…" He quickly got scared of not seeing his partner again. Suddenly, he heard a pokemon sob in the distance. He ran towards it, and found Raichu crouched over the river.

"Where's your owner?" Ash asked, now easing up with sympathy. Raichu glanced at him, looking straight in his eyes. Suddenly, everything came to Ash.

"Pi-Pikachu?"

All of the sudden, T big claw came down and snatched Raichu up.

"Pikachu! I mean-"

"Bringing the blinding white light of evil into the future!"

"Thrusting the hammer of justice down unto the black darkness of the future!"

"Carving the names in the Rock of Eternity!"

"The fiery destroyer, Jessie!"

"And the thunderous emotion, I am James!"

"Wisest of the wise, Meowth!"

"And now gather, under the name of Team Rocket!"

The trio stood on top of a blimp, overlooking the poor boy on the ground.

"Give me back Pi- Raichu!"

"Aw, the poor twerp wants his- I mean _our_ Raichu. What do you say James about that?"

"Let's show him our answer. Woobat! Yamask! Comout!" The bat and ghost pokemon showed up in the air.

"Take care of him!"

"Ash! That is Pikachu!" Cilian and Iris both yelled, holding up the Thunderstone. They stopped as soon as they saw Team Rocket.

"It was you!"

Ash looked at the stone, and then Team Rocket.

"You monster!"

Oshawott popped out of his pokemon as anger smeared across his face.

"Aqua jet, go!"

"Pansage, go!" The grass type pokemon popped up. "Bullet seed!"

"Excadrill, come out! Use dig and hit the blimp!"

They attacked, hitting the pokemon and put a hole in the blimp. The claw let go.

"We'll beat you sometime, twerps. Good luck, Raichu." Jessie sneered and the flew away.

Raichu stood on the ground looking at Ash, and Ash stared at Raichu.

"Oshawatt, come on" Iris nudged.

"Osha-" Before he could detest, excadrill bpulled the confused sea otter away.

"Richu-ri" Now Raichu's caling for Ash.

"Look Pi- I mean Raichu…" Silence filled the air, as if the bond of the two was cut in half.

Raichu looked down, about to cry. "Raichu… Raichu-Rai-Raichu-chu-Rai…" Raichu turned away, knowing there relationship would never be the same again.

"Stop Raichu!" He turned back around.

" I… I still love you! I don't care what you are, nothing will ever change our experiences together, I'm not about to throw that away! You're my best buddy and nothing will ever tak that away, despite who you are!"

"Raichu?"

"Really." Ash held out his arms as Raichu ran into them.

The bond between Ash and his pokemon, will never break.

The end! Hope you like it, I'm sorry if I got information wrong, I had to double check with Wikipedia. Well, Review?


End file.
